El juego del ¿Spaghetti?
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Alemania e Ita-chan están en un restaurante comiendo, y a Italia se le pasa por la cabeza cierto juego que le enseñó Japón... GerIta, drabble, BL. Muy tonto, por cierto.


**¡Ohayo-! Esto no es nada más que un drabble tonto y mal escrito, pero, ¡dadle una oportunidad!**

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de Himaruya-sensei.**

**Advertencias: que los dos tortolitos te manchen la ropa de tomate a ti también_._**

Un día, como cualquier otro, estaban Alemania e Italia comiendo en un restaurante juntos. Esta vez, aparte de como cita;para negociar algo relacionado con trenes.

Alemania iba hablando, pero Italia no escuchaba. Sí, Ludwig estaba hablándole a las paredes, como de costumbre. Sólo que esta vez su público era una sola persona, y no muchas como lo acostumbraban a ser.

Italia, distraído, pensaba en cierto jueguecito que le explicó una vez Japón.

Llegó el camarero, y cada cual pidió su plato: Italia un plato de spaghetti (cómo no) boloñesa y una copa de vino, y Alemania un Wurst con su típica jarra de cerveza.

Cuando terminaron de pedir, a la que el camarero se fue, Alemania por fin le llamó la atención a Italia:

-No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué decías? –Alemania tenía claro desde hacía rato que no le seguía.

Había puesto trampas en su diálogo para saberlo: había ido diciendo cosas como "te quiero" entre frase y frase, o "cómeme todo el Wurst", y a Italia no le había cambiado para nada la expresión. Había seguido embobado. "Una práctica forma de expresar mis sentimientos por él verbalmente", pensó. Mientras tienen sexo, a Alemania se le escapan más fácilmente los "te amo", pero estando cara a cara en situaciones formales como ésa, le cuesta más.

-Hazme caso, anda. En las reuniones del G8, puedes pasar de mí, pero aquí; que hemos quedado (aparte de para tener una comida de pareja) para hablar los dos solos, deberías poner de tu parte.

-De acueeeerdo.

Pasado un rato de Feliciano concentrado y de charla, llegó nuevamente el camarero, con los platos que hacía unos minutos habían pedido.

Los colocó en su lugar, y, acompañado de un "que aproveche", se fue.

Alemania empezó a comer, todavía con la cabeza en los trenes, e Italia se puso a mirar su plato.

Se le volvió a pasar por la cabeza el juego de Japón. El objeto que se necesitaba para realizarlo era más corto y más duro que un spaghetti, pero qué se le iba a hacer…

Se metió el tenedor con los fideos en la boca, y los tragó todos menos uno, que dejó sin masticar e intacto (de alguna manera consiguió no romperlo nada de nada).

Entonces, dejando estupefacto a Alemania y manchándolo todo de tomate, se puso a balancearlo locamente por el aire.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –le gritó el alemán.

Feliciano soltó el fideo, y le miró con cara de indiferencia:

-¿Acaso no estabas atento cuando Japón nos habló de aquel juego? –por una vez, era Italia el que "reñía" a Alemania por falta de concentración.

-Ya sabes que yo siempre estoy atento, y aparte, ¿Qué juego ni qué juego?

-¡Aquél que se hace con un pocky!

Así es, las intenciones de Italia eran que Alemania cogiera al aire el fideo con la boca y que, los dos fueran comiendo, hasta que los labios se encontraran. Ya sabéis, las ideas del loquillo este.

Se ruborizaron, y Alemania, sin pararse a pensarlo mucho, dijo con un tono objetivo:

-Así que quieres que te bese –este chico, siempre con tanto tacto para el amor…

-Pues sí.

-Haberlo dicho antes, tonto…

Y Ludwig cogió con las manos la cabeza de Italia y le plantó un beso en toda la boca, de esos con lengua, excitantes y pasionales. Pasaron por alto el detalle de que el mismo camarero que les había servido les miraba con cara de temor, pero bueno. Tampoco importa, ese homófobo.

Al separarse del beso, vieron que una figura se les acercaba corriendo.

-¡Chicos_-san_! –en efecto, era Japón. El mismo que les había enseñado el jueguecito que había terminado por dejarlo todo lleno de boloñesa.

Al llegar, todavía cansado de la corrida, sacó algo de su bolsa: una cajita de pockys.

-Aquí tenéis. No he podido evitar ver la escena desde lejos y, créeme, Italia, usando esto será más eficiente –la relación de Alemania y Italia era pública, no querían esconder su amor, pero casi nunca se los pillaba en público enrollándose-. Ya he cumplido mi misión. Minna-san, sayounara.

Dicho esto, se fue.

Después de unas risas de parte de los dos, Alemania dijo:

-Pues a ver ahora quién quita las manchas de nuestras camisas…

-Bah, ¡Son blancas! Les tiramos un poquito de lejía y listos~

_**Pero al llegar a casa, pudieron comprobar que no eran totalmente blancas, sino amarillentas. A la que pusieron lejía en las manchas, se destiñeron. Y tuvieron que desteñirlas del todo, pues si no quedaba ahí un trozo blanco que… no.**_

**PD: Sí, el camarero del que hablo es el mismo que el de la serie :D. Y ya, como tú, también conozco la Dama y el Bagabundo (una película perfecta para niños y zoófilos). Anyway...**


End file.
